It's All About the Look
by LuffyForKing
Summary: Lisanna reflects on her feelings for Natsu. Mirajane sticks her nose in her sister's business.


Author's Note: This story is to take place a bit after the Tenrou group returns to Fairy Tail. I hope you like it!

* * *

It's All About the Look

* * *

It was a typical afternoon in Fairy Tail. Cana was drinking, Nab was staring at the request board, and Wakaba and Macao lounged around talking about perverted things. Jet and Droy were pawning over Levy as Gajeel watched jealously in the corner, his cat smirking at him from his spot by his side. Juvia was staring at Gray, Freed was chasing Laxus, and, of course, Gray and Natsu were screaming insults and punching each other in the middle of the room (with plenty of shouts of encouragement from on-lookers).

"Those two are always going at it, ne?" Mirajane smiled, leaning over the counter of the bar, her gaze fixated on her little sister. Lisanna smiled faintly, leaning back on the barstool so that her elbows rested on the bar itself. She nodded.

"Yes, they just love to fight." A giggle escaped her lips as her gaze rested on the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Have you talked to Natsu lately?" Mira asked casually, curiosity in her eyes as she followed her sister's gaze.

Lisanna shook her head, her eyes still fixated on the dragon slayer as he sent a fiery punch towards the ice mage. It had been days since Lisanna and Natsu had a proper conversation, but Lisanna was not about to tell her older sister _that, _seeing as how she just wanted to avoid more questions. Ever since her return from Edolas, it felt like she could never find time to spend with the dragon slayer. When she was not on a mission, it seemed like he was and vice-versa. It was silly, honestly, to think that the two of them would be the same after so many years apart, but when she leapt on him that day in the rain, she couldn't help but hope that maybe things could go back to the way they were. She never forget him during her stay in Edolas. Sure, her feelings had faded a bit (the Edolas Natsu was not really her type), but seeing him again just brought back old memories and feelings she thought she had given up on._  
_

As kids, they were inseparable. But now their conversations were infrequent and mostly small talk. She couldn't deny the emptiness that she felt during these moments.

Her gaze drifted off to the right corner of the room, where Lucy sat with Wendy. Lisanna knew that the stellar mage had feelings for the pink-haired boy as well. She could see it in the way Lucy looked at Natsu. Lisanna was not jealous, however, just sad. She had been gone for years, it was only natural that the earthland Fairy Tail would live on without her. Even Edolas Lucy and Natsu seemed to get along well. What was the hardest part for Lisanna to cope with was the fact that even she enjoyed Lucy's company. The stellar mage was bubbly and kind. Lisanna just couldn't get herself to dislike her. Back when Lisanna was a kid, she spent all of her time with Natsu, but as of recent, Lucy got to take up most of the boy's time. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that the dragon slayer often visited the stellar mage's apartment. And, okay, that fact made Lisanna a little jealous... just a little.

"Lisanna...Lisanna?" Mirajane asked, breaking Lisanna's train of thought. The youngest Strauss attempted to ignore the worry in her sister's tone.

Forcing a smile, she met her sister's eyes. "Eh?"

"You've been really quiet."

"Just thinking," Lisanna responded, not failing to miss the sight of the pink-haired boy skipping up to sit beside the blonde celestial wizard.

Much to Lisanna's dismay, her sister was very perceptive. "You know, I don't think he feels the same way for her." Mirajane tilted her head in the direction of the two wizards. It really did irritate Lisanna that her sister always seemed to read her mind...and try to get involved in her personal life.

Lisanna frowned. "Why do you say that?" She hesitated. "They're always together. Natsu-san obviously has feelings for her..."

Mirajane smiled sadly at the faintness in her sister's voice. She leaned closer, until she was just within earshot of Lisanna. "Mmm...he does care about her," she said, causing Lisanna to bristle, "...but Natsu cares about everyone in this guild."

Mira placed a hand on Lisanna's shoulder, causing the younger Strauss to look back and catch her eye.

"You know," Mirajane smiled, "I've seen Natsu spend a lot of time with a lot of girls over the years, but I've never seen him look at one the way he does to you...not even Lucy." She winked, causing a blush to erupt on Lisanna's cheeks.

The younger Strauss crossed her arms and sighed. "That's not true..."

Mirajane drummed her fingertips on the counter, watching as Natsu laughed hysterically over something Lucy had said. The boy blinked and looked up, his eyes catching those of the Strauss sisters. A fanged grin spread across his face as he waved a hand over his head. "Oy! Lisanna! I didn't know you were back!"

Lisanna's blush deepened. "I got back this morning!" she called back. The dragon slayer startled her as he leapt across the room, snagging the stool beside her.

"It's been a while!" he grinned. Lisanna couldn't help but smile as well.

"Mm." she nodded. Lisanna's gaze was fixated on the drink before her, fighting the urge to make eye contact, in fear that he would be able to read her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" the dragon slayer prodded, giving her a nudge with his foot. She panicked internally then, unsure of what to say.

"No-"

"Natsu-san, Lisanna thinks you've been avoiding her!" Mirajane cut in, much to Lisanna's horror. Her older sister puffed out her cheeks, pointing a stern finger in the direction of the pink-haired boy.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No!" He placed a hand on Lisanna's shoulder, startling her. "I would never avoid you, Lisanna! I love talking to you!" His signature grin plastered itself on to his face.

Lisanna dared herself to meet his gaze, fighting a blush when she realized how intensely he was looking at her. She also fought back the urge to smack the irritatingly smug smile off her sister's face.

"Natsu!" a voice yelled from the direction of the door. Lucy. "We need to head out now or we will be late!"

The dragon slayer cast a glance over his shoulder at the stellar mage. "I'll be there in a minute!" he smirked and turned back to face the youngest Strauss sister.

She could see regret in his eyes, mixed with something else that she couldn't place. "I'm really sorry, Lisanna."

She blinked. "Don't be!" Her eyes drifted off towards the blonde mage. "You don't want to be late..."

He pulled her towards him, arms encompassing her waist in a tight hug. She stifled a yelp of surprise. "Natsu?"

"I promise we will hang out when I'm back...Happy too!" he smiled as he looked up at her. She blushed, nodding once in agreement. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Natsu Dragneel did not break his promises.

"Don't get too excited and rush the mission," she smiled teasingly, newfound confidence bubbling inside of her.

"Natsu!" Lucy grumbled from across the guild. Happy sat on the top of the stellar mage's head, his eyes fixated on the white cat that was dozing off in the wind dragon slayer's lap a few feet away.

"I'm coming Luce!" he yelled back, separating himself from Lisanna. He opened his mouth as if to say something...

"You should go," Lisanna cut in, smiling menacingly. "We will have plenty of time to talk in the future...when I'm your wife."

What possessed her to say it, she did not know, but the dark blush that tainted Natsu's cheeks was worth it to her.

The dragon slayer sputtered as he walked away, blushing harder when she gave him a goodbye wink.

"You sure know how to get him nervous, ne?" Mirajane smiled, an evil look in her eyes.

Lisanna ignored her prodding sister as she watched the dragon slayer walk out of the guild. She certainly didn't miss the look he snuck at her as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Author's Note:/ I feel like there are not enough fanfics for Lisanna out there, so I felt I would try one. Interpret it as you will! It can be romantic, or not at all. What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. (:


End file.
